A Small Town Secret
by kiniter125
Summary: Bela has a twin lily. Lily stayed with Charlie when Renee left with Bella. Whut happens when Bella return to forks when lily was already in a realashinship with a Cullen
1. Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------LILYS POV------------------------------------------------------------------- "Can you come here for a second lily'' dad said when I got home from Edward's house. "Sure dad what's up'' I told him. This is weird dad isn't very talkative so he lets me do my own thing. "Lily how would you feel about seeing Bella again" he muttered. Why would he bring that bitch up and even ask that question he knows how I feel about my sister. "You know how I feel about her dad" I said as comely as I could. Why would you even ask." "Well she might be coming to live with us" he mumbled so I could barely hear him. How can he let her come here he knows how I fell about I'm pissed now. "Don't get mad she's still your sister" he said trying to calm me down. "I know dad I'm going back to Edwards okay" I said before I left. I can't believe he's letting _Bella _live with us. I thought as I got into my bright red convertible. It's a little over the top for forks but I love the speed. I spent years of babysitting money on it. I had to get on my own since dad doesn't approve of me having a car. I'm 17 I should be able to drive myself everywhere so I bought my own car the day I turned 17. I love my car rose worked on it so it can go 300 mph now. I almost missed the turn off onto Edwards's driveway since I was so caught up in my own thoughts. Edward was already on the porch waiting for me when reach the house and parked next to Emmet's jeep. "Hey honey" Edward said when I got out on the car. He leaned down and gave me the best kiss ever. He finally pulled away so we could catch our breath. He grabbed my hand and we went inside. "Hey everyone" I said when we got inside." Hey bells you're back already" Emmet joked. Rose hit his head. "O w that hurt" Em whined. Everyone laughed at him. "Lilly who's Bella" Alice asked. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me. Carlisle, Esme, and jasper came down stairs. "Who Alice" I asked even though I know exactly who she's talking about. "Well I had a vision a while ago about Charlie asking you what you feel about seeing Bella again and I was wondering who it was science that when the vision ended."Alice explained. I found out that they were vampires about a year ago so I wasn't shocked by her vision. No one has talked or even thought about Bella since she stopped talking to me and my dad 4 years ago. The Cullen's know nothing about her. Everyone was quit while I thought about that. I think I should tell them about her. "She's no one Alice" I can't believe I just said that. "Okay then let's go upstairs lily" Edward said after a while. They look so hurt that I wouldn't tell them about Bella especially Alice. I'm so glad Edward can't read my mind right now. "Whets going on lily" Edward asked me when we got to his room. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "You never keep secrets from us so why won't you tell us who Bella is?" "Threes nothing to tell" "Then why are you blocking me" I never block Edward from my thoughts so that's how he found out there is something to tell. I feel so guilty for not telling him about Bella. "Why are you feeling so guilty lily" jasper said from the door way. I didn't even realize he was there. I forgot he can read my emotions well I give up I might as well tell them about Bella. "Maybe it's time for a family meeting" I announced

I went downstairs and sat at the head of the table were Carlisle usually sets. They were shocked to see me seating there but they set down anyway. Edward set on my right then Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle. "I assume everyone knows why I called a family meeting "I questioned. They all nodded their heads. "This is about Bella" Emmet exclaimed. I nodded my head. "Who's Bella and why won't you tell us?" Alice asked. "Well it's a long story Alice and I will tell you" I told her. "Why don't you start from the binging lily" Carlisle said. "I'll start from the binging but it's hard for me to talk about so no one can interrupt me if they want to know exspesuly you Edward does everyone agree" I asked theme. They all said yes. "Ok well It started when my parents were in there seiner year. They were only 17 my mom was the head cheerleader and my dad was the jock. They started started dating a few months before their senior year started. When school started my mom found out she was pregnant. When she was three months' along my dad and mom eloped. My grandfather kicked her out when she told him she eloped so my dad bought a house and the moved in together. Everything was great for the first few months'. By the time they realized they shouldn't have gotten married my mom was 9 months' pregnant. She gave birth to me and my identical twin sister Bella. Everything got better again for a while until we were one. MY parents fought like crazy my mom was home all the time she quit her job. Dad was at work all the time or with Billy he would come home drunk on most nights. He started" I had to stop talking because I was crying to hard. I didn't even notice when I started crying. I stopped them when they tried to get up and comfort me. "I can do this. Anyway my dad started yelling and all the time. My mom would yell back and then she started drinking. It was like that until we turned three my mom was always drunk now so we learned to take care of each other. Dad was always drunk when he came home now. The police were always being called. As we got older mom was leaving us alone more often and dad would come home latter. It kept getting worse until we were 7. By then we were left alone for days at a time. Then we found out mom had been cheating. She was engaged to. She told my dad she was leaving and taking Bella with her. Bella just left without a word. She never called me and dad. She left me alone with him. It kept getting worse it got so bad that I was left alone at home by myself for a week when I was 8. When I turned 9 things finally got a little better I wasn't alone that much anymore but he was always drunk. Then when I was 10 and a half he was finally sober. We finally became close. Then Bella started spending summers with us and things were okay. Until I was 14 she just stopped coming. I haven't spoken to her since then. Dad started drinking again for about a year but he went sober. Every now and then I still can see my dad drunk though he tries to hide it. None talks about those times anymore or even thinks about theme. That's why you guys don't know it's a small town secret." I finally finished. I was bawling my eyes out now. "That's who Bella is"


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------LILY POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "_That's who Bella is"_

Everyone was quiet for a minute while I stopped crying. "Wow" Emmet exclaimed. "That doesn't explain why you didn't want to talk about her. Since she's you're twin wouldn't you always be talking about her?" Em asked me. "When we were little we leaned on each other for support she helped me though everything. We took care of each other we were each other's parents. When she left she broke my heart and left me alone to face my dad and this town. It was awful so I just never talk about her to anyone." I finished. "Hey Em do you want to play guitar hero?" jasper asked. Em got up and went into the living room and turned on the game. Edward decided to play to.

"Alice can I talk to you privately" I asked her. "I'd love to Bella lets go for a walk so none can listen in" Alice said. She dragged me out of the house. We kept walking tell we reached the creek. "Can anyone hear us now" I asked her. "No one can hear us this far out" Alice answered. "Bella's coming to live with me that's why Charlie asked me about Bella in your vision" "Oh and you don't want her here I'm guessing" "Yea I can't stand her she shouldn't be coming here cant she see how much hurt she's bringing with her" "Lily I'm so sorry she probably doesn't know what she's doing everything will work out I've seen it" I hope she's right and it does work out in the end. I shouldn't bet against Alice though it didn't end well last time. We set by the river talking for a while. It was time for me to go so Alice ran me to my car. "Thank you Alice you're talk really helped can you tell everyone I said goodbye" I said as I got in my car.

I hope dads asleep by the time I get home. I'm not ready to talk to him about Bella yet. I wonder if Edwards going to sneak into my room tonight. I should probably text him. _Are you coming over tonight baby-LIILY_ now all I have to do is wait for his reply. My phone vibrated that was fast he already reapplied. _Yea I will be waiting for you-EDWARED_ Yay it's been a couple days since he's been over. The rest of the drive home was uneventful. His car isn't here so he must be on his way. Dad knows about Edward spending the night once in a while. He doesn't care anymore as long as the door is open. When he first found out he freaked. I wasn't allowed to see Edward again but he eventually calmed down a little. The only reason he found out is that he walked in on us when we were distracted. Dad left the door unlocked so I just went inside and looked it behind me. I could hear dad snoring upstairs.

I went straight to my room. "Hey Lily" Edward said. Holy crap he scared me. I didn't even notice him on my bean bag. I waved and went to bed. "Well are you going to just sit there all night or get over here" I said after a few minutes. He ran over and climbed in next to me. Thank god I missed falling asleep next to him. I snuggled into him and quickly fell asleep.

"_Mmm Edward don't stop baby I'm so close" I whispered. He thrust in and I thrust up ward meeting him. I'm so close almost there. "Lily you have to wake up come on baby wake up" Edward said._ _Why is he saying that it kills the mood a little._

"Edward give me 5 more minutes I was having a good dream" I said. "Honey please wake up I want to talk to you" he told me. "Fine what do you want to talk about?" I asked him. "Can you tell me a little more about Bella?" "Ok well what do you want to know?" "Why is it a secret? How do I not know?" "Well my family, Nabors, and the police that were called knows about everything and we just don't talk or think about it anymore." "Oh ok well that explains a few things" I giggled that's the first time I've seen Edward speechless. I got up and did my morning routine. When I got back from the bathroom Edward was still on my bed. "Can we go over to your house today" I asked him. "Sure hon I bet the family sweating to ask you questions." Edward answered. I got up and dragged him downstairs. Well figuratively I did. We almost made it to the door without being noticed by dad.

"Wait lily I want to talk to you before you leave again" Charlie demanded. Oh crap I'm so not looking forwed to this conversation. "Ok dad what do you want to talk about" I asked him. "Edward can you give us some privacy" dad asked him. Edward looked at me and I nodded so he left. "I know you don't want Bella to live here but she's coming in two weeks I want you to try to get along with her" He rushed out to say. What he wants me to get along with that bitch I can't believe he would think such a thing. "I know your pissed lily but please try to be nice" dad pleaded. I didn't answer him I just left again.


	3. Chapter 3

----------------------------------------LILY POV-------------------------------------------------------------------

I met Edward outside on my porch. I dint say anything I just walked to my car. He followed and didn't say anything. The next two weeks are going to go by so slow. I don't know what I'm going to say to Bella when I see her but I will try to be nice to her for dad. If it will make him happy I should at least try. I wonder what shell think of me. I haven't seen or talked to her in 4 years so it's not like it matters anyway. I reached the house. Edward opened my door for me. No one knows but I love when he does that it's so sweet. I hope I have my shield on. It's weird that I can already control my mental shield as a human. It is pretty cool though I can have Edward read my thoughts when I want him to but be completely blank when I don't want him to.

Everyone was watching Night of the Museum when I walked in. "Hey everyone" I said. They all gave me death glares well Carlisle and Esme didn't of course. I just sit down and watched the movie with theme. I guess I fell asleep because Alice was waking me up. "Lily come on wake up I wanna go shopping" Alice whined. "What shopping" I shouted "why didn't you wake me up sooner lets go" I jumped of the couch and realized the whole family was there chuckling. "I told you that would get her up" Rose told Alice. "Were not going shopping are we? That's just mean I'm not goanna go shopping with you for 2 weeks Alice" I said. I love shopping I want to go now. I'll just go by myself. I got my keys ant went towards the door. "Where are you going" Alice asked me. "Shopping and you can't come" I told her and left.

She looks so mad. Ha ha serves her right. I left and went to the mall in port angles. I love shopping. It's so relaxing I usually go with Alice or rose though. I only recently started to hang with Rose. She used to hate me but after a long took and a few yelling matches were good. She's my sister now. I don't know what I would do without her and Alice of course no one knows that. I never really talk about anything personal like feelings with anyone. It took a long time to build up my reputation. I shopped for hours. I had to stop because the mall closed.  
I got a dress for the dance coming up. It's red and goes down to my ankles and has a slit that goes up to my knee and it makes my boobs look great. Edward is going to love it. I got a new bathing suit to and a lot of clothes. My backset and trunk is completely full. It's going to take forever to put away but it's worth it. I thought a lot while I was shopping and I realized I love Edward and I'm going to tell him.

"Hey dad" I said when I got home. "Hey lily did you go shopping" He asked me when he noticed my bags. I told him I did and went to get the rest from my car. It took my 15 trips to get it all inside and in my room. I just started putting my clothes away when my phone vibrated. I got a text from Edward _Hey are you bake from shopping yet?-EDWARD. _I texted bake _Yea can you come over in 20 minutes?-LILY. _He reapplied that he would. Edward jumped through my window right when I finished putting away all of my clothes from the mall. "Hey baby is Alice and Rose mad at me because I didn't take theme shopping with me?"I asked him. "Yea they are but they will get over it." Edward told me. "Can you give me a human moment" I really need to take a shower and get ready for bed we have school tomorrow. He agreed and I went to get ready for bed.

"Hey Edward" I said when I got back from the bathroom. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed with me. I snuggled up against him and sighed when I was comfortable. "Are you comfortable baby" He asked me. I nodded and snuggled closer. "Edward"  
"yea"  
"I love you" I told him. He turned me around so he could see my face. His face lit up into a smile. "I love you to" He told me. I got comfortable again and fell asleep in my lover's arms blissfully happy. "Lily time to wake you need to get ready for school" Edward said. I finally opened my eyes to see Edward above me. This is a good way to wake up he should do it every day. "What Time is it" I asked him before I look at my clock. Holy crapers its 6:00 I woke up late. I jumped at of bed before he could answer me and went to find an outfit. I heard chuckling behind me so turned around and glared at him and he stopped. "It's not funny I should of woken up 30 minutes ago" I told him before running to the bathroom.

After I finished getting ready Edward was waiting downstairs for me. I grabbed my pop tarts hand grabbed his hand and ran to my car. I'm running 10 minutes late and I can't be tardy again. I drove to school going way past the legal limit but the good thing about being the police chief's daughter is that no one pulls you over. I made it to school with 10 minutes to spare. I parked next to Roses BMW. The whole gang was standing by her car. "Late again lily" Emmet asked "That's the tenth time this month" He pretended to scolded me while everyone laughed. "It's not my fault Its Edwards he didn't wake me up on time" I whined. Bye everyone" I said because the final bell rang. Bye Edward I love you" I said befor I walked off to class.


End file.
